


Aro's hidden mate

by Harleequinn13



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Mates, Post-Breaking Dawn, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleequinn13/pseuds/Harleequinn13
Summary: What if Alice wasn't the one to stop the fight in BDpt.2. What if a woman claiming to be Aro's mate stepped in to resolve the fight. How will she play into the story and what will Aro do once his little secret is exposed to all of his 'enemies'?
Relationships: Alec (Twilight) & Original Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jane (Twilight) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Aro's hidden mate

Scene: The battle in Breaking Dawn Pt.2

The Cullens and their friends were in a standoff against the Volturi and the guard. The white snow made for an eerie backdrop as both sides began to assess each other.

Just as Carlisle was beginning to take the lead to try to appease Aro himself, A feminine voice called out from the tree line.

“NO! Stop this!”

Both sides turned and saw a woman, a very pale human woman with dark purple hair walking hurriedly towards them.

‘What is going on?’ Carlisle thought to his son Edward, ‘Can you read her?’  
Edward shook his head slightly as the woman finally made her way to the middle ground between the two groups.

The woman seemed out of breath as she spoke. “This is foolish and immature of you Aro. I would expect better from someone who holds himself on such a high horse.”

Carlisle looked at the woman in shock. No one ever dared to speak to one of the Volturi that way, at least not if they wanted to live. He looked to his old friend to see how he was going to react but found his expression pained instead of angered.

“amore mio, per favore.” Aro’s voice sounded broken as he took a few steps forward.

“Oh, don’t give me that Italian Casanova bullshit, Aro. You had your moment but that is sure as hell long gone!”

Aro attempted to form a response when Caius interrupted, snarling angrily. “And who are you, a pathetic human, to talk to a guard that way?”

The woman smirked in response to his hatred, “ Oh Aro didn’t tell you? Typical of a man like him to keep his toys locked away so no one can find them. My name is Luna Lancaster and I’m Aro’s supposed mate.”

The shock of her statement caused everyone in the field to freeze quite literally. Luna laughed at the expressions she saw, “Is it really that shocking, guys? I mean the man is literally trying to obliterate a coven just to prove a point that he has the most powerful vampires in his coven, but you didn’t expect him to hide his mate from anyone? Honestly…”

Aro’s gaze turned sorrowful, “la mia Luna, please let me explain.”

Luna turned a heated gaze towards him, “oh yes you have much to explain, but not right now. Right now, what you are going to do is take your sorry arses back to Italy and hide in your castle like the little cockroaches that you are so this family may get some peace!”

“Why you insolent-,“ Caius was interrupted by Marcus, “I think young Luna is right. There has clearly been no law broken here.”

Caius turned to Marcus in a rage, “No law broken? The Cullens have obviously been consorting with wolves! Are we to just let this go with no punishment?!”

Aro held up a hand, “peace brother. Let them plead their case and then we shall see. Edward, please come forward and bring the child.”

Edward looked tense, especially since he wasn’t able to get a solid reading on the woman claiming to be Aro’s mate, but he reluctantly took Renesmee’s hand and led her towards the other side of the field.

Luna gave Edward a subtle nod and followed them both towards the cloaked vampires. Aro was quick to grab Edward’s hand upon arrival.

“Extraordinary. She is of your blood. She was born…not changed. Oh…how you struggled to keep her alive and Bella. Such hardship…” Aro’s voice took on a dream like softness as he raced through Edward’s thoughts to get the information he wanted.

After a few moments, he let go and turned his attention to the little child. “May I, my dear?” He asked, holding out his hand to her. 

Renesmee smiled sheepishly and instead put her hand on his cheek, showing him a vision instead.

“Magnifico…..Such an interesting gift for an even more interesting child.” Aro quickly composed himself and turned towards his brothers and coven.

“It is true that they say…she is not an immortal child. She was born from her mother when she was still human. She has blood rushing in her veins. I do not believe the Cullens committed the crime our dear Irina has led us to believe.”

Caius was quick to add, “Yes but what of the wolves…how do they play into this.”

“The wolves and my family share a treaty. We don’t hunt on their land and we all live peacefully. When we heard, you may be coming it was only curtsey that we let them know as to not warrant any unnecessary violence.” Edward’s voice was calm but Luna could tell that he was trying to read the minds of every member present to see if there was a suspected danger.

Aro paused for a moment then clapped his hands together, “Well. I’d say that settles it. Oh, but there is one more thing…Dear, Irina. I believe she sent us on a wild goose chase, so to speak. It was clear in Edward’s thoughts that young Isabella tried to talk with you regarding young renesmee…. but you didn’t listen…..So what to do with you now.”

Luna stiffened and glanced back at the Denali coven. She knew what Aro’s plan was by the devastation on their faces. She had the power to stop this, but could she do it. Could she sacrifice her freedom again?

In a split decision Luna called out, “Aro stop!” right as he motioned for Felix to grab Irina.

Aro turned to Luna, “Yes? Something to add, my dear?” The dark-haired woman took calculating steps toward the vampire king until their noses were nearly touching.

Her steel-grey eyes pleaded with his crimson ones, “If you spare her life…. I’ll give you a second chance…with me.”

Aro’s eyes widened in shock, “You know the weight of what you offer, La mia Luna? I lost you once, I won’t do it again.”

Luna scoffed, “The first time was your own damn fault and you bloody well know it. But yes, I know what I’m offering. If it will save another coven from being broken by your tyranny then so be it. I think I can survive living out the rest of my days in a stuffy castle if it means keeping a family together. Besides I have Alec and Jane to keep me company.” 

She smiled at the twins as Aro nodded for Felix to release Irina, who ran immediately over to her family. As Luna watched them embrace she knew she made the right choice.

“Well then, it seems as if everything is in order. Shall we return home then, Mio caro?” He held out his arm to her which she took begrudgingly. She turned her head down, resigning herself to a life of solitude when another voice broke out from across the clearing.

“Wait! You’ll want to see this!” It was Alice who flashed quickly across the field towards them.  
Aro let go of her arm to meet Alice’s awaiting hand. His eyes became unfocused but just as quickly they shifted to anger as he snatched his hand back.

“Your visions lie! That would never come to fruition. She would never…”

Alice sighed, “Aro please, you know I’m not wrong. If you take her with you she’ll be a target for many of your enemies and every single one I see ends up with her dying a tragic death. Please let her stay here with us, it’s the only option and you know it! If you cared about her at all you’d at least consider it.”

Aro looked back at Luna with a sigh, his eyes sad. “Are you certain there are no other outcomes if she were to return to Voltera?”

The short vampire shook her head sadly, “I’ve searched every which way I can. She’ll be happy with us, Aro. You’ve seen it.”

The vampire king let out a sigh before admitting, “I’ve never known anyone to bet against you dear, Alice and I shall not be the first.” Turning to the others he announced, “Our business is finished here. Let us all return home.”

Luna watched as the dark cloaked vampires vanished into thin air, two familiar twins stopped for a moment to look back at her. She smiled and mouthed ‘I love you’ as she watched them flash away.

Aro was the last to remain on the battle field, he caressed Luna’s cheek one last time before following the rest of his coven.

Luna stood there staring at his retreating figure with a heavy heart. Yes, she had resented him for keeping her a secret for so long but it felt like when he left he had taken a piece of her heart with him. She didn’t realize she had been standing there for so long until she felt a tiny tug on her sleeve.

Glancing down she saw that it was little Renesmee giving her a curious glance, “Why are you sad, pretty lady?”

Luna chuckled through her tears that had managed to escape, “Let’s just say that I lost some very special friends today, darling, so my heart is hurting just a tad right now.”  
The little girl motioned for her to be picked up so Luna sat her on her hip and Renesmee wiped away a stray tear.

“Well Auntie Alice says that you’re meant to stay with us so you’ll make loads of new friends and your heart won’t hurt anymore!” The childlike innocence of the statement made Luna smile gently at the tiny girl.

“I think that is a fabulous idea, love. But I think I need to be introduced to the family before I go ‘round making friends all willy nilly.”

Luna made her way over to the group of vampires and wolves, being cautious to not make her steps too hurried.

Carlisle, she recognized first, chose to step forward and extended a hand to her. “I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done for this family.

The young woman shook his hand and replied, “Think nothing of it. I’ve been waiting for a while to put that man in his place ever since I got tangled up in all this mess. I’m just sorry you lot have gone and landed yourselves with me.”

Edward laughed from his wife’s side, “Clearly you’ve never met Alice. She never makes rash or impulsive decisions. If her vision mentioned you being a part of the family then there’s no fighting her.”

Luna chuckled slightly as she put the little girl into her father’s arms. “I suppose I should explain myself, then shouldn’t I? It’s quite a long story I’m afraid.”

Carlisle’s wife, Esme? She stepped towards her and placed a hand on her arm, “Why don’t we discuss it at our house and get you out of this cold. I’m sure everyone is exhausted and could use a rest.”

Luna loved the sound of that. Being on the run so long the idea of sleeping in a real bed or even having a warm drink sounded like heaven.  
She chose to ride on the back of one of the wolves to the Cullen house but short ways into the journey Seth stopped completely in the middle of the forest and was seemingly snarling at nothing.

“Seth what is it, love? Is something there?” She asked as she slid down from his back. He tried to push her behind him but she stubbornly moved around him.

“I know someone is there so please give up this childish game of hide and seek!” She called out into the snowy forest.

The only sounds she heard was Seth’s harsh breathing combined with the occasional snowdrop. It wasn’t until moments later that she saw two figures emerge from the wood. Both of them were wearing black hooded cloaks with a familiar emblem.

“You were told to go home. Find your snacks elsewhere. The people of Forks are under the protection of wolves, or hadn’t you heard?” She called to them as she watched them approach slowly.

Neither of the figures said a word until they were right in front of her. “I’m offended that you didn’t recognize us…. mother.” They took their hoods down and Luna’s heart stuttered in her chest.

“Alec…. Jane. Oh, my god, why are you here? I was sure you’d be half way to Voltera by now!” She exclaimed as she grabbed both of them in a hug.

“We couldn’t just let you get away. We missed you so much after you left us. We couldn’t bare it if you went away again.” Alec said as he nuzzled his head into her neck.  
“Oh, my darlings. You can blame that on Aro. I never wanted to leave you but I couldn’t stay there and you know that. I’m so sorry I hurt you both.” Her throat began to tighten as she ran her fingers through his hair and caressed Jane’s cheek.

Quickly remembering where she was she turned to Seth with a smile, “It’s alright! I think we just found a few hitchhikers to take with us.”

Seth grumbled slightly but moved to let her get on his back again. Once she was settled she turned towards her, ‘children.’

“We’re all meeting at the Cullen house so that I can fill everyone in. Promise me you will go straight there and not eat anyone along the way or antagonize anything!”

Jane physically deflated as Luna gave her a pointed look. “You never let me have any fun…”  
Luna chuckled, “That’s because your idea of fun is very different to everyone else’s dear.”

The rest of the ride to the Cullen’s residence was calm but seeing the crowd of waiting vampires made her stomach churn. The idea of rehashing her past year made her heartbreak tenfold and made old wounds burn.

As she demounted Seth once again she could see everyone stiffen at the arrival of Jane and Alec.

“What are they doing here?” Jasper asked as he moved Alice behind him, preparing for a fight.

“They mean no harm, I promise. Please, they have just as much of a right to hear this as the rest of you do.”

Edward gave her a confused look, “I’m not sure how that’s related.”

Jane growled at the copper haired vampire, “It means we aren’t going anywhere or leaving our mother behind so suck it up telepath.”

The rest of the vampires present froze in their spots and all seemed to ask at the same time, “MOTHER?”

Luna just sighed ad rubbed her temples, “Oh dear this is going to be one hell of a conversation. Carlisle, I hope you still know how to make a proper cuppa!”


End file.
